1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to venting mechanisms and, more specifically, to a venting mechanism which discriminates between gases and liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present venting mechanisms provide a pressure relief avenue between a chamber defined by a housing containing oil bath lubricated gear mechanisms and the atmosphere. During operation of the gear mechanism, air and oil contained within the housing becomes heated causing the air contained within the housing to expand. The resulting pressure within the housing exceeds atmospheric pressure and, therefore, seeks an avenue of relief. Typically, such avenues are in the form of shortpipe extensions with baffle. Air passing through the baffle carries oil which wets the outside of the chamber rendering same tacky and acting to collect atmospheric containments. Over time such a process results in an unsightly condition. The object of the present invention is to provide a breather which discriminates between air and oil preventing the oil from escaping.